A Girl and her Pig
by cinnamon neko
Summary: An AkaneRyoga love story. I wrote this because I think think they would make such a cute couple! Ranma has so many girls after him,it's about time Ryoga gets some love, dontcha think? Please Read and Review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or its characters. I have nothing but the utmost respect and admiration toward Ranma's creator, Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. Please don't sue me.

"Baka! Baka! Baka," Akane shouted before slamming her bedroom door, startling a sleeping P-chan. "Sorry, P-chan. Ranma just makes me so mad sometimes!" She punched her fist into the wall, causing a picture to come crashing down. Akane sat herself on her futon, picking up P-chan and placing him in her lap.

"You know, sometimes I think, maybe I _want _to marry Ranma someday and that someday he will want to be with me…"

P-chan's tiny body tensed.

"But, just when I think we might be getting closer, something, or _someone, _always gets in the way. There we were, alone, watching the sunset, and I was just about to tell him how much I like being with him, and who comes along but Shampoo, on her bike, shamelessly declaring her love for Ranma. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, Ukyo shows up with another heart-shaped okonomiyaki made just for Ranma. The worst part is, he doesn't seem to mind. Why would he? Shampoo's an exotic Amazon warrior, and Ukyo's pretty, agreeable, and an excellent cook. And I refuse to go around shouting, 'I love Ranma! He's mine!' everywhere I go. I mean, I'm not even sure how I really feel, and also, we live together."

Akane petted P-chan, sighing.

"Not that Ranma's interested in me. He's always calling me an uncute, unsexy tomboy, who can't cook…but I guess he's right."

P-chan let out a squeal and put his front hooves up on Akane's chest, so he could look up at her.

"Are you trying to cheer me up, baby?" She smiled and held the pig close to her heart and kissed the top of his head. "My sweet little P-chan, if only you were a human! You could be my boyfriend," she chuckled.

P-chan's little piggy heart was racing. He couldn't help but melt when Akane poured her heart out to him.

'Just maybe…' he thought. 'No! No! Asking Akane to be my girlfriend? I can't! Not yet!'

His thoughts were interrupted by Akane stretching, and eventually laying down. The girl was too exhausted to change into her pajamas. She grabbed the pig and pulled him next to her, snuggling him against her chest.

"Goodnight, P-chan," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Akane stretched and glanced at her clock. 3 Am. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but was unable to since she had fallen asleep so early. She sat up, causing P-Chan to awaken.

"Sorry, boy. I just can't sleep anymore." She scratched behind his ears. She looked down at her rumpled school jumper. "Oh darn, I better take this off now." The pig's ears perked up.

'I shouldn't look, I shouldn't! It's wrong! I'll just look away!' He turned the other direction, trying to avoid the temptation of peeking at the girl he loved.

"P-chan, are you okay?" The pig let out a squeak. "Look at me. What's the matter?" Akane picked him up ever so gently and turned him around to face her. It was then that pig-Ryoga got a clear view of Akane, wearing only a pair of pale pink panties. Although her body was small, she had the toned muscles of a martial artist and the full round breasts of a pinup girl. "You're acting funny. Are you feeling ok?" She pulled him closer, cradling him into her breasts.

'It's like I've died and gone to heaven!' he thought.

"You feel really hot. Maybe we should take a cool bath?" The pig nodded. That ought to calm him down for the time being. He watched as the girl wrapped a towel around herself and slipped the panties off. "Are we ready?"

She carried him outside. "I forget how beautiful this place is until I get a chance to be here alone, well, I'm not alone now, am I? I have you, P-Chan! Just look at the way the moonlight reflects off of the water. It's almost…romantic, don't you think?" She let out a giggle and spun the pig around. "Why, P-Chan, who knew you were such a great dancer! I guess we should get in." Carefully, she put down P-Chan and dropped her towel, exposing her fully nude body. Ryoga couldn't help but stare at her neatly trimmed pussy. "Do I look funny without clothes on, boy?" She dipped a toe in the water. "Ooh cold! But you're still warm, aren't you? Here goes." Akane lowered herself into the water, her now hard nipples grazing the top. "And now it's your turn!" Ryoga found himself being picked up and held between her lap and chest. The girl cupped some water in her hands and let it pour over the top of his ears. "Is that better?" she murmured. Ryoga felt more worked up than ever.

It was at that moment that Akane heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" she demanded to know.

"Aiyaa! Akane, what you doing up this hour?" It was Shampoo.

"Me? I live here! You're the one creeping around like some kind of stalker! Just what are you up to now?"

"I come to surprise Ranma!"

"Can't I ever have any peace and quiet?" An exasperated Akane put P-Chan down and grabbed her towel, standing up. "I suggest you leave before you wake everyone in the house up!" At that moment a sleepy-looking Ranma emerged from the house.

"Hey Akane, what's with all the noise?"

"Ranma! I was going to give you a surprise while you sleep!"

"Yeah, I'll just bet you were," Akane said dryly.

"What are you doing up anyway? Swimming with this ugly little runt?"

"Leave him alone, Ranma! You're such a bully!"

"Yeah, well, you're an uncute tomboy!"

"You no speak to my Ranma that way!" Shampoo yelled.

"UGHH! Forget this! I'm going inside! C'mon P-Chan!"

Once inside, Akane dressed, but not back into her pajamas. This time she changed into pants, a sweater, and a pair of sneakers. She looked at P-Chan.

"I need to get out of here for awhile. You coming with me, boy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Akane and P-Chan had been making their way through a forest. It was a quiet journey, until Akane tripped on a tree root.

"Ow!" Akane grasped her ankle. She tried to get up, but was stopped by the searing pain that shot through her foot. "P-Chan, what am I going to do?" Akane sounded truly scared.

'My poor Akane. I can't bear to see her in pain. I have no choice,' Ryoga thought. P-Chan made a running dash toward a nearby pond.

"P-Chan! Where are you going?" The pig jumped in and Akane could barely believe her eyes when a naked Ryoga emerged. "Ry-Ryoga? You're…? But you can't be! I never…" Overcome, Akane passed out.

"I'm sorry, Akane," he said scooping her up in his arms. He carried her all the way to Dr. Tofu's house.

"It's a sprain alright. She'll be fine though. A couple of weeks off her feet and she'll be good as new," the doctor said, giving his usual bright smile.

"Good. I'm glad she didn't break anything. Um, thanks for the clothes by the way," Ryoga said scratching his head.

"Well, I'll admit I was a bit shocked to see Akane Tendo being carried in by a naked young man in the middle of the night. I never knew a 'Spring if Drowned Pig' existed."

"Neither did Akane," Ryoga said, glancing at the sleeping girl. "She's never going to forgive me," he muttered.

"Don't be so sure of that! I have known Akane for many years and she has always been a very kind girl. And after all, you did come to her rescue. Well now, why don't I set up a place for you to sleep, Ryoga."

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to be leaving now"

"In the middle of the night?" Ryoga nodded. "Alright, but I'm going to bed now. I'm exhausted. To be a boy again!" he chuckled as he stretched. "Goodnight!"

"Take care of her, Dr. Tofu." Ryoga knelt by Akane's bed. She looked so beautiful, so perfect. He wanted to be P-Chan again, so he could snuggle against her as she slept. He could never do that again. Not anymore. 'She'll think I'm a pervert. She'll never want to speak to me again.' Ryoga gazed longingly at the girl.

"Akane Tendo, I love you."

It was late morning and Akane had just awoken. She was trying figure out where she was and what was going on when she was interrupted the cheerful voice of her older sister.

"Akane! You're awake!"

"Kasumi? What happened? How did I get back here?"

"Dr. Tofu said Ryoga found you hurt in the woods. Did you try to run away again?"

"I just needed some time to myself that's all." Oh yeah, Ryoga. P-Chan. It was all coming back to her.

"It's a lucky thing Ryoga happened to find you!"

"Yeah…Where is Ryoga anyway?"

"I guess he left again after bringing you here. He must be very diligent in his training. He left this for you though," Kasumi said, handing her a folded up letter. "I brought some stew for you and Dr. Tofu. Let me get you some!" She hurried out the door.

Akane remained laying, staring up at the ceiling. She was trying to process everything that she had just leaned. All those times she told P-Chan her deepest secrets, it had really been Ryoga who was listening. He had even seen her naked body! It was all too embarrassing. How could he! She decided to take a look at the letter.

"Dear Akane,

So you've discovered my terrible secret. I was too ashamed to tell you. I took advantage of your kindness toward P-Chan because I liked being around you so much. You must hate me now and I don't blame you. I can't forgive myself for the way I've deceived you. So goodbye forever, Akane Tendo.

Sincerely,

Ryoga"

"Ryoga…"


End file.
